


Although My Eyes Are Heavy They Won’t Be Closing Soon

by HarrysWolfie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Protective Harry, Sad Louis, bit of smut, fluff fluff fluff, harry really loves him, louis can’t sleep, louis’ adorable okay, soft louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:24:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1910829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarrysWolfie/pseuds/HarrysWolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys let them be, they know how hard goodbyes are for these two even if it’s only for a day or two, even worse when it’s weeks. Louis’ got his nose buried in Harry’s chest and Harry’s got his hand slinked up louis’ shirt in the back, just steadily rubbing his lower back. They don’t speak, they don’t really need to. They understand how it works now, nothing they can say will make them feel better about having to leave each other so they just stand close and breathe each other in.</p><p>or, </p><p>the one where Louis can’t sleep and Harry worries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Although My Eyes Are Heavy They Won’t Be Closing Soon

**Author's Note:**

> I have this thing where I think that louis has a really hard time sleeping without harry. This is the result of that. I’m sorry it’s just an excuse for gross fluff and family bonding moments. 
> 
> Also I would like to establish that this is a work of fiction, although we all have head cannons we don’t know anything about these boys lives more than what they show us.

The Where We Are tour had been steadily moving along. The South American, Ireland, and UK concerts had flown by and the boys were currently in the midst of the European leg of the tour. There had been a scheduled break in between two of the shows and all the boys were ready to head for a little relaxation before things started up again. 

Once Harry and Louis had said their goodbyes to the boys, they then had to say their goodbyes to each other. See Harry was headed straight up to Cheshire to see his family and stay over for a few days. Louis typically would have went right with him but he currently had a few things to deal with in London. He had finally come to an agreement for the purchase of the Doncaster Rovers in which he was ecstatic about. However, the final contracts had to be signed immediately in London setting Louis a day back until he could join Harry in Cheshire. Harry offered multiple times to stay with Louis and then go up together but Louis did not want to take Harry away from spending time with his family, he knew Harry has been missing them. 

Days earlier they had been discussing the idea of Harry going straight back to Cheshire, leaving Louis at their home in London,

“Babe, I’ll be fine. Just a few contracts to sign not a problem”, Louis stated.

Harry could read Louis like a book though. He knew something was bothering him and it was more than horrifyingly boring contracts to read and sign. 

“I know but I don’t mind staying an extra night at home and then driving up together” 

Louis sighed, “Haz, you miss your family, and your family misses you. Spend as much time as you can together, you get to see my beautiful face whenever”.

Harry was still weary, he knew louis wasn’t telling him something but he also knew that when Louis Tomlinson doesn’t want to talk then he isn’t going to talk until he is good and ready, no matter how much coaxing Harry does.

“Alright fine, I’ll go tell Paul to have the Range Rover driven to the airport so I can just head out from there. I’ll have Nialler drop you off at the house.”

Louis rolled his eyes, “I don’t need a babysitter Harold, your looking at the soon to be owner of a football team, I’m sure I can drive myself back to our house”.

“I just like it when you have company. So Niall will drop you off, I will feel better, and you'll have a car buddy. All sorted then.” Harry leans forward, kisses Louis’ forehead, and walks in the direction of Paul. 

Louis is currently saying his goodbyes to Harry as they wait to get off the band’s plane. He’s quieter today, bit peaky, he’s also a bit clingier than usual. The boys let them be, they know how hard goodbyes are for these two even if it’s only for a day or two, even worse when it’s weeks. Louis’ got his nose buried in Harry’s chest and Harry’s got his hand slinked up louis’ shirt in the back, just steadily rubbing his lower back. They don’t speak, they don’t really need to. They understand how it works now, nothing they can say will make them feel better about having to leave each other so they just stand close and breathe each other in. Harry’s more edgy than usual when having to leave Louis’ for a bit. Still unsure of what is bothering the smaller boy but he know it extends beyond the pressure of purchasing a football team, probably something a little closer to Louis’ emotions. 

Louis’ got thoughts racing in his head the entire ride home. Niall is in the drivers seat chattering away about how he could just sleep for ages and how he can’t wait to hit the golf course, how his swing has really improved. Louis can’t help but curl up and watch the cars pass by. He hates to check out on Niall but he’s got a few things lingering in his mind. You see not only does he have this whole football purchase in his mind which should be an amazing thing for him because this has been his dream since he was a boy but it is pushed away by other things. Louis’ biological father has come into the spotlight again. He got a call the previous day from one of their publicists saying that his father is doing a tell all with the Sun about he is worried for his son’s welfare after the weed video leaked, claiming that he knows louis is into harder drugs and is spiraling out of control. Which couldn’t be further from the truth. This man knows nothing about Louis’ life because Louis never gave him the chance to. He shows up every once in a while spreading lies to whatever shitty tabloid will pick up the story. Trying to drag Louis’ name through the dirt. When this normally happens, Louis get’s defensive, puts up his walls and throws a fit. Screaming and yelling until their team makes a move. Harry is always there later to pick up the pieces. He gets the private louis who breaks down and cries. The one who can’t understand why his own father would do this to him. Harry soothes, Harry’s stays. 

On top of that Louis hasn’t spoken to his mother in two weeks. It all boiled down to a conversation that Louis had in the kitchen of his mothers Doncaster residence. Louis had gone to visit on one of the days Harry was scheduled to be paraded around London and later be seen at a club. Louis knew it wasn’t Harry’s fault but he hated sitting at home letting awful thoughts invade his head of who Harry was out with and if one day he would realize he could do better than plain old Louis. He trekked up North to see his mother and siblings. He hadn’t spend much time with the new twins yet either. Late in the day his mother and him sat down for a chat and a cup of tea. Louis updated Jay in what was happening in his life. The words flowed effortlessly when talking about the new cities they experienced in South America and all the new updates on the upcoming Doncaster Rover deal. Jay watched his eyes light up about all of it. The problem became when she brought up Eleanor’s name. Jay had always had a soft spot for Eleanor, having her been around for so long. His sisters looked up to her, they thought she was gorgeous and always asked when they would see her again. Louis always cringed, made bad excuses and changed the subject. Jay bringing her up made Louis visibly upset. 

“Mum, can we not talk about this right now?” Louis pleaded.

“Oh Louis I don’t know why you get all upset. I was just asking if you would be seeing her soon. Maybe bring her here, the girls have been asking to see her” Jay responded.

“I don’t know what the schedule looks like with her at the moment and hopefully she starts getting faded out, I haven’t had to see her in a while”

“Honey, that’s not very nice. I don’t understand why you can’t just give her a chance. You two would be lovely together” Jay said.

And there it was. The words that hit Louis straight in the chest. You see it wasn’t that Jay didn’t like Harry because of course she does. She loves Harry. It’s just that she has never fully accepted that Louis is gay. Every once in a while it will come back up again. The little remarks of “why can’t you just give it a shot” and “how do you really know, harry is the only boy you have ever been with” and of course “but louis your so young, maybe it’s just a phase”. 

Louis just doesn’t want to deal anymore. He was supposed to stay over another night at his mum’s house but he was so frustrated, so hurt that his mum could never truly see how much Harry means to him, that he up and left. Jay called and called, left message after message but Louis just needed out. When Louis hurts, he hurts bad. Only the closest people to him can get past the iron walls that he builds up. And boy does it sting. He isn’t like Harry. When Harry hurts it’s visible. He lets his emotions out, he feels. When Louis gets hurt, it gets bottled up. And it piles and piles and piles until one day it just explodes. Harry is always there to pick up the pieces..

Fast forward to the present, after hours of sitting in a stuffy office signing page after page of official Rover contracts, Louis is now sitting dead center in the middle of his and harry’s bed. He finally opened the text he had from Harry-- 

got to my mum’s ok. so proud of you, miss you. can’t wait to see you tomorrow. love you xx H

 

Louis put the phone on the side table. He mind was running, he needed to just try and shut it off. Maybe a piping hot shower would do the trick. Just mere hours until he was back with his boy. Harry would make him feel better, he always did.

Meanwhile up in Cheshire, Harry pushed open the door and threw all his bags on the floor with a loud bang. His mother came running thinking that someone just broke into her home.

“My goodness Harry why so loud” She shrieked.

“Sorry Mum, it’s slipped” He chuckled.

“Ya, ya. How’s my boy” She lunged forward and captured Harry in a tight hug. 

“M’good mum. Missed you” 

Anne smiled widely, “Missed you too darling”

Gemma came waltzing in the room shortly after, Dusty in her arms “oh look who’s here, young Harold, and where’s the other half?” 

“Hey Gems, he’ll be here tomorrow, had some last minute rover stuff to do.” 

Gemma giggled, “So how’s it feel to be married to a football owner Harry?”

“Shutup Gem, m’not married”

“Mind as well be, you two are obsessed”

Anne stepped in at this point, “Alright you two break it up. Harry come talk to me love. Tell me everything. How are you?”

Harry followed his mother into the kitchen. He sat down with a cup of tea as he talked to her about all the latest happenings of his life and louis’ life. Just as Harry could tell when Louis was off, Anne could tell when something was bothering her son.

“What’s wrong? Is everything okay with you and louis?”

Harry was quick to answer, “ya mum of course, it’s just I don’t know I just feel like he wasn’t himself these past few days and I don’t know why. I feel like it’s my job to know mum".

“Harry, you know how Louis gets sometimes. He’s a stubborn boy. He’ll come around”.

“Ya I guess, I just hate seeing him like this.”

Harry, Gemma, and Anne ate dinner as a family. Robin had been out on a business trip so Harry wouldn’t get to see him this break. 

Harry was getting ready to head to bed. He stripped down to his boxers and just had to call Louis to say goodnight like always when they were apart. The phone rang and rang and rang. Louis didn’t pick up. Harry figured that he was maybe in the shower or making dinner. Which to louis was most likely a bowl of cereal. Harry didn’t allow him near the stove when he wasn’t there to supervise. Things tended to go very wrong when Louis decided to cook.

He tried again a couple minutes later but nothing. Maybe he had fallen asleep? He figured he had a long day so he wearily put down his phone but left the ringer on. This wasn’t like them, he always talked to Louis before bed. They never fell asleep without a ‘goodnight’ and an ‘I love you’. 

About 2 hours into the night Harry’s phone starting ringing. He blearily read the screen. It read ‘louisss <3 <3 <3’. He picked it up in a hurry.

“Babe are you okay? Where were you earlier?” Harry spoke in a groggy voice riddled with sleep.

All he could hear was sobbing and sniffles in the background. He jumped up to the sitting position

“Love what’s wrong. Baby talk to me. Are you okay? Are you hurt” Harry asked frantically ready to get in the car and speed to wherever Louis was.

“I mi-i-sss y-y-ou” Louis sniffled out over the line.

“I miss you too baby but what’s wrong why are you crying. I’m going to come home right now, I just got to get my keys”

“Har-r-y n-n-o d-don’t” Louis sobbed. “I’m o-o-kay” 

“Babe your crying hysterically. You’re not okay. Please tell me what’s wrong” Harry pleaded.

“My d-dad is s-se-lling a story ab-out me to the sun, said tha-at I’m addicted to drugs and my m-m-um s-said I should try things with Eleanor. H-h-arry it’s been almost fa-four years and she won’t accept me as who I am” he slowly sobbed out.

Harry let him continue,

“And I hate this bed without you in it. It’s too big, and I can’t sleep without you. I miss you and I can’t sleep.” The tears started flowing again as he finished.

Harry was enraged. How could anybody treat his baby like this. Never mind his own parents. Harry could never see how anyone could be like this. He didn’t understand, his parents had been so accepting of him. His mother always accepted Harry. When he came out as gay she told him how proud she was of him. When he brought Louis home the first time to meet her she welcomed him with open arms. Louis was always jealous because Anne was so warm and loving. Treated him like a son. Treated him the way his own mother should treat him. Robin was the same way. He always accepted Harry and bonded very quickly with Louis, especially over football. He once told Louis while Harry wasn’t around, “your always welcome in this house Louis, even if Harry isn’t here. You always have a place to go”. Louis still tears up about it to this day. He feels so loved in the Styles/Twist household. Whereas he feels so out of place in his own. He lives a lie in that house, never wants to stay too long. 

“I am furious right now, how dare they treat you that way. Your their son for christ sake” He gripped the phone tight continuing, “I’m coming home right now babe give me a couple hou-”

Louis cut him off, “ Harry no, you don’t need to do that I’ll be fine. I’ll see you tomorrow anyway”

“I’m not leaving you like this. I know you, I know you won’t sleep.” He answers.

“I’ll be okay Harry, I’ll just call you in the morning.”

Harry begrudgingly agrees after 5 minutes of Louis promising him he is okay.

“alright love but please try to sleep for me. Please”.

“I’ll try” Louis says it in such a soft voice it breaks harry’s heart. Shatters right there in a million pieces. 

They hang up and Harry immediately sends him a text

‘I love you so much baby, I hate that they do this to you. get some sleep. love you like crazy xx H’

Louis wipes the tears from his eyes, sets the phone down, and curls up on harry’s side of the bed. It smells faintly like him, he hopes it will coax him into a couple hours of sleep but that never comes. Louis watches the clock tick, hours pass and his eyes don’t close. Eventually he get’s up and goes downstairs, he can’t be in their bed anymore it doesn’t feel right without Harry there to cuddle him...

 

When Harry emerges in the morning, Anne and Gemma are already in the kitchen eating breakfast. Anne takes a quick look,

“oh harry there you a-“ She looks again,

“oh honey you look awful, did you sleep a wink last night?” She asks sadly.

Harry looks up, “Not much, Louis called me in the middle of the night. He was so upset, and I know how hard it is for him to sleep when I’m not there. I didn’t sleep much I was worrying about him all night”. 

“Ooh love, I’m so sorry. What happened?” She questions. Gemma stays quiet, she knows when Harry is truly upset.

Harry goes on to tell them what happened. All about louis’ dad and they conversation Louis had with Jay. 

“I’m gonna go call him I’ll be back” He says. 

“He’ll be okay H. We’ll cheer him up” She says smiling.

Harry calls Louis who picks up on the second ring.

“Hi babe”.

“Hi H”, it almost comes out as a whisper. Louis is exhausted. Harry can tell by his voice that he didn’t sleep more than an hour last night. He feels horrible, thinks he should have went home. 

“Ohh love you’re exhausted. Listen to me babe I don’t want you driving up here. Call our driver and have him take you up. Your in no condition to get behind the wheel of the car, this is not something we are arguing about.”

Louis doesn’t even have the strength to fight back, “Okay I will”.

Harry knows it’s serious. Louis always has to have the last word, he’s snarky and feisty and will fight with Harry on just about everything. Louis never gives up that easily. He’s got Harry worried now. 

“Leave soon love. I need you here with me.” Harry says.

“Okay, be there soon. Love you H” Harry hears the little click. He’s on edge for the next few hours waiting for Louis to show up.

“Harry you need to relax honey, you pacing isn’t going to get him here any quicker. Go take a shower, by the time you get out and dressed he should be here” Anne pleads.

“Yea okay, but call me if he’s here. Just yell”. 

“Okay Harry I will, now go!” Anne pushes his towards the stairs. 

About 10 minutes later there is a steady knock at the door. Anne walks quickly knowing who it is. Louis’ got an bag almost as big as himself because ‘I never know what I am going to want to wear’ he would always tell harry. 

“Louis honey how are you?” Anne greets him with a big hug and kiss on the cheek. 

“I’m alright” He responds softly. 

“Harry’s just in the shower, he’ll be out soon. Why don’t you put your stuff down and come sit in the kitchen with me and Gem”. 

Louis drops his heavy bag, feeling an awful lot like the weight on his shoulders right now. 

He loves Anne and Gemma but all he wants is Harry right now. He follows her into the kitchen, hugging Gemma and sitting down to a fresh cup of tea. Anne made it just the way Louis likes it. After all these years of coming home with Harry she has learned exactly how he loves it. 

“Honey you look so tired” Anne coos at him. 

“I’m alright, I feel kind of stupid for bothering Harry last night. I shouldn’t have made such a big deal”. 

“Louis you should always tell Harry whats bothering you. Your in a relationship, your problems are his problems and his problems are your problems. That’s the way it works”. 

Gemma interrupts saying, “He was worried about you. We all are. It’s a lot of things you shouldn’t have to deal with Louis, none of it’s your fault”. 

Louis’ heart jumps. He sometimes forgets how much he loves Harry’s family. They are just like Harry, always know the right thing to say. He truly feels loved with them. Him and Gemma banter like siblings but it is clear that she will always have his back. He doesn’t rely on people too often. Doesn’t usually let people get close enough to give them that chance but he has that connection with Harry’s family. And he’s so damn grateful for it. 

“Thanks Gem, it’s just a lot to deal with sometimes in-between our crazy schedules. It’s always the same thing and I have to stop letting it get to me but you know..” Louis stops and just looks. He knows they understand. Knows they don’t push or pry. They know just how to handle Louis. When to give advice and when to just listen. 

Anne hums, nodding “I think you just need Harry and maybe a bit of sleep”. Just as the last word left her tongue Harry walked downstairs, comfy in a pair of trackies and loose t shirt. 

“Mum you said you’d yell when he got here!” Harry spoke, looking directly to Louis. Those bright blues eyes dull and tired at the moment. 

It took them a few steps for their bodies to meet. Louis’ head molding right to Harry’s chest and Harry instinctively wrapping his hands around Louis’ shoulders.

“I missed you” he whispered quiet enough that only Louis could hear. 

Louis just breathed him in. In an instant all the anxiety left his body, just washed out like a wave only to be refilled with peace. Harry had that effect on him. Could calm him when nobody else could. 

“Missed you too” he muttered. 

Harry ran his fingers through Louis hair, kissing his forehead. Then moved his hands onto his face, touching lightly under his eyes. Pouting when he saw the dark circles on the smaller boy.

He kissed his lips quick. “Babe why don’t you go sit in the living room, I’ll be right there”. 

Louis didn’t dispute. Shuffled over to the couch, walking behind Gemma who was talking about the latest drama at her new job. 

“Honey, you got to get him to sleep. That boy is dead on his feet. I’m not used to seeing him like this”. Anne said.

“I know but I got to trick him into it, he won’t sleep willingly if he thinks it means that he will be taking me away from ‘family time’”.

“Why don’t we just play a board game, you two can just set up camp on the couch. He will be out like a light in a matter of minutes.” Anne suggested.

The two of them headed to the living room carrying Scrabble.

“So I think we should all play a board game. Gem you in?” Harry questioned hoping she would agree.

“Of course I am I’m gonna kick your arse”. 

Harry turned to Louis, “be on my team babe, we will dominate these two”. 

Louis nodded and gave a small smile. 

Harry moved quickly onto the couch pulling Louis into his side draping on leg over his. Knowing it was only a matter of time before he would be able to lull the boy to sleep.

“Harry thats not even a word!!” Gemma shouted.

“Sure it is” Harry replied wondering if it startled Louis on his side. He peered over. Louis was clearly getting sleepy. His long fringe was falling into his eyes as his head started to make its way to Harry’s shoulder,

“Darling do you mind if we just lay back, my legs are starting to hurt”, Harry lied to get Louis into the laying position.

“Ya that’s fine”, Louis answered.

Harry leaned back pulling Louis to lay between his legs. It wasn’t long until Louis’ head found Harry’s chest and it was even quicker after that that Harry heard cute little snores coming from Louis mouth. 

“Mission accomplished” Harry whispered to his mum. 

Anne smiled nodding and hurrying Gemma out of the room. Harry laid there with Louis on his chest sound asleep. He ran his fingers through his long hair careful enough not to wake him. He spend his time idly scrolling through his phone, responding to tweets, answering emails and messages. Just letting his boy get the rest he needed.

After a few hours Louis started to move. He stretched his body a few times before looking up at Harry.

“Hi sleepyhead, feeling better?” Harry said, still whispering, he wasn’t sure just how awake Louis was at this point.

“Mhm” He responded clearly still half asleep. 

“Okay well Mum said dinners ready if you want to eat. I’m sure your hungry”. 

Louis just nodded, clearly still exhausted. He let Harry pull him up from the couch and back into the kitchen. They sat quietly around the table. Anne and Gemma not wanting to make too much noise to startle a very tired, half asleep Louis Tomlinson. Harry spent the entire meal with his hand rubbing louis back. It was something that he knew made Louis feel better. Made him feel like he was grounded, like he knew Harry was there with him and that everything was okay. As soon as they started clearing dishes Harry leaned over to Louis,

“Why don’t you go upstairs, get comfy and hop in bed? I’ll be up in a few babe”. 

“Kay” Louis answered. Quickly thanking Anne fore the lovely meal. He had his mind set on a comfy bed with his Harry and that’s all he needed at the moment. 

Harry followed him up a few minutes later. Opening his bedroom door to find Louis stripped to his boxers wearing Harry’s old t shirt that falls off his shoulder and comes down to his knees, black framed glasses sitting on his nose. He looks so adorable Harry has to literally catch his breathe.

He climbed into bed right beside Louis. Taking the glasses off his face and setting them on the nightstand. He takes one look and realizes Louis is wound up. It takes so little time apart from Harry to get the thoughts racing back into the boys head. He knows how to get Louis to relax, how to rid the anxiety, how to make him feel good. 

“Love your so anxious. You need to relax so we can sleep. Can I help you babe? Can I make you feel good?” He whispers. 

Louis biting his lip hard nodding at Harry. He lets out a small whimper.

“Shh love, m’gonna make you feel good” Harry said.

He could already feel Louis half hard against his leg. He put a hand under the covers tracing the skin right above louis’ boxers. Louis let out a breathe he had been holding for too long. Harry leaned in kissing him square on the mouth. They moved in sync as Harry tongue asked for permission. Louis opened and Harry's tongue slipped in, he kissed him rough as his hand snuck under the band of Louis’ boxers. His cock was now fully hard, pre come forming at the tip. Harry placed his thumb at the slit smearing pre come down the shaft. His large hand wrapped around his cock and started to move. Louis whined and bucked forward,

“Shh love, your so good for me. So hard for me” He breathed out.

Louis hid his face is Harry’s neck breathing heavily, trying to gain composure. Harry’s hand picked up speed, fluid motions up and down his cock. Louis felt that heat forming in his lower stomach. Knows that it’s not going to be long before his orgasm hits. 

“Ha-arry” He whines as he kisses up and down harry’s neck. Harry starts moving faster now knowing that Louis is close. 

“Come on love, know your close. Come for me babe” One, two, three more moves and Louis is coming into harry’s hand. So hard that some drips down on his thighs. Harry takes one look at Louis. Completely wrecked, face all flushed, lips swollen, breathing heavy and comes untouched in his pants.

“Christ babe, the things you do to me” Harry pants.

Louis smiles into his neck and places a kiss there. He’s about ready to drop. Harry has him in that state of euphoria. He is blissed out, he’s sated and he feels so so loved. He’s got his boy close and he’s ready for sleep to take him. 

Harry knows Louis will complain first thing in the morning if he wakes up sticky. He gets up quickly just as Louis is about to nod off and strips both of their pants off. He grabs a wet cloth and cleans them both up and dresses them in a fresh pair of pants. He gets back into bed lays down with an arm out. Louis unconsciously rolls over and cuddles into harry’s side, one hand on harry’s side and legs tangled. Louis likes how they sleep, it’s like they morph into one person. Tangled up in each other, there’s no other place he rather be. Harry leans over places one last kiss on his head and falls asleep knowing his boy is exactly where he should be. 

The next morning brings a bright, loud, bouncy, Louis. The Louis everyone knows. He bounds down the stairs and into the kitchen almost tripping on Dusty on the way down sending the cat zooming across the kitchen and into the living room to hide. Louis covers his mouth as he falls into a fit of giggles. Anne and Gemma are in the kitchen sitting down for breakfast as Louis races past them sliding and almost hitting the cabinets before reaching up and grabbing a bowl to pour his cereal in. He starts talking a mile a minute, about the tour, about the pranks he pulled on Liam. Just chattering away as Gemma rolled her eyes and Anne grinned fondly. 

“And then I was like Harold do you really NEED another headscarf you have like 50 already”.

“Oiii” Harry slowly made his way downstairs mid sentence, “there’s no such thing as too many Tomlinson”.

“But Harry you have sooooo many” Louis prolongs all the words,

“I’ve got no more headscarfs than you have vans my dear” Harry laughs. 

“alright, alright truce” Louis replies. He goes on to continue telling Gemma the story about the latest prank he pulled and the look on Liam’s face which he created quite theatrically. 

Harry takes a minute to just take it all in. To watch the way Louis is. He is so right here, fits in so well with his family. Anne adores him as much as Louis adores Anne. Louis’ energy is infectious, when he’s happy everyone around him is happy. He just has this way about him. He looks to his right and sees Gemma giggling at Louis’ story telling. Thinks how one day Louis will be permanently part of the family. When he can finally put that ring on his finger that he so badly wants to see there. How one day Gemma will be Auntie Gemma, who will babysit their future children and complain how they are menaces just like their daddy but will love them just the same. 

Louis’ scream pulls Harry out of his daydream, “Oh my god Gemma I LOVE this song”, he grabs Gemma up from her seat and starts waltzing with her around the kitchen. Anne laughs and snaps a picture. Gemma fakes annoyance, “Harold will you get your obnoxious boyfriend off of me!?”

Harry steps in and wraps his arms around Louis’ waist from behind. “Alright you menace” Harry laughs and kisses his cheek. Louis lets out a giggle and Harry could just die for that sound. Bursting with fond that he has got Louis back to how he should be, happy. Happy and in Harry’s arms. 

“Alright Gemma I demand a rematch of our game, I know you cheated!” He says chasing after her into the living room. Harry can hear them bickering from the kitchen. Smile still plastered on his face.

“Your so good with him Harry” Anne proudly says standing next to Harry.

“He’s good with me too mum, we are just good for each other” Harry states. 

He squeezes his mums hand and with a smile he heads off to the living room in the direction of Louis’ voice.


End file.
